


Tumblr's recommended Debauchery

by Septic84



Series: PFF Bingo 2019 [6]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cherry Lube, Felching, Fisting, Hot Tub Sex, Intercrural Sex, Lube, M/M, Marathon Sex, Porn With Plot, Snowballing, Watersports, versatile sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 00:53:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21152882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Septic84/pseuds/Septic84
Summary: A weekend away to explore each other.This is all sex.  Check tags, please.





	Tumblr's recommended Debauchery

One night when he was mindlessly scrolling through Tumblr, Dan found a post that advised how to “spice up” your sex life. This wasn't aimed towards casual sex, this was more unique suggestions. I wasn't sure he actually wanted to do any of the things on that list, I didn’t know what they were and Dan had yet to share them with me. That’s why the following Friday it took me by surprise when he said: “Phil, l have rented a hotel for the weekend, I have a list of things I want you to do to me.” Dan was impulsive, but something told me this was a well thought out plan 

“Is this because of that list from last week?” 

“It is,” 

“Okay, but why do we need a hotel?” 

“We don’t have a hot tub,” 

Oh, well that was true, we didn’t. “So, when do we leave?” 

“Check-in is at three,” 

“Do I need to get anything?” 

“Nope, I’ve got us covered,” he smirked and walked away. 

Dan didn’t have to ask me if it was okay, he knew I trusted him. We knew each other so well that if one of us wasn’t feeling something, it wouldn’t continue. I was nervous, but it was excitement that caused it. We hadn’t done anything too exotic, so I had no idea what Dan had planned. 

We left shortly before three and arrived at a pretty fancy place, Dan had spared no expense. We were on the top floor in the largest suite the hotel had to offer, it was more of an apartment than a hotel room. It had a Bedroom, Lounge, Kitchen, a large Bathroom and near the balcony, a large hot tub in the easternmost corner of the room. 

“Wow, Dan,” 

He shrugged, “What? I deserve this,” 

I laughed through my nose, “Spoiled,” 

“You love it,” 

We were getting things settled and unpacked; there was a large bag on the bed that Dan hadn’t touched. I could only imagine what was in it and found myself looking nervously at the bag. Dan caught my eye, 

“Hey,” He said, pulling me closer to him by my belt loops, “You know that we won’t do anything you don't want to, yeah? This is meant to be fun. Is it somewhat selfish? Yeah, I suppose, but I know you are going to enjoy it too. If nothing else, the hot tub will feel amazing.” 

“I’m nervous, but it’s not bad,” 

He smiled, “Good. We have dinner reservations at 6:00 downstairs, we are just going to see how the night plays out okay?” 

“Sure, okay. Was I supposed to bring things to dress up? I figured we’d be mostly naked; I didn't pack anything.” 

Dan laughed loudly, “Oh Phil, don’t worry, I packed something for you,” 

"Good,” I was still very nervous, 

“Phil, try to relax, okay? We are going to have a fantastic time. I think I am going to go take a nap for a while, join me?” 

“I’m too nervous to nap, I’ll just watch something. Have a nice rest,” 

He winked, went into the bedroom and closed the door. When I knew he was sleeping I pulled out my phone and ordered flowers to be delivered to the hotel lobby. This may have been Dan’s weekend of sexploration, but I still wanted to make it a proper date beforehand. I went down and retrieved them and left them on the counter. 

Dan woke up an hour later, “Phil, did you get me flowers?” 

“Well, it is proper date etiquette, isn’t it?” 

“They’re lovely, thank you!” 

“You’re welcome,” 

“I’m ordering a bottle of wine,” Dan said, “You seem so tense. Seriously Phil, don’t you trust me?” 

“I do,” It wasn’t that I didn’t trust him, “I just am worried I am not going to be able to meet your expectations; you have this whole thing planned and I have no idea what I am supposed to do.” 

“Right now, we are just on a date, Phil.” 

“Okay,” I smiled at him, I didn’t want to ruin this. We talked over dinner, split the wine and soon it was time for the check. “I’ve got it,” I said. 

“Well, thank you,” Dan said, batting his eyelashes, “I’ll meet you in the room.” He got up abruptly and left. I paid and took my time going back, I was sure Dan wanted time to prepare. For what exactly, I wasn’t sure. When I entered the room, the lights were off and the hot tub was lined with candles. I smiled; this I could deal with. Dan was already sitting in the jets. 

“The water is fantastic, Phil. Come in,” 

I stripped and climbed in, Dan pulled me in between his legs and started to kiss my neck, “Relax love." He sucked softly at my neck and said against my skin, "You are so hot Phil, you know that right?” he gently started to suck on my earlobe. A soft moan escaped my lips. “I have a whole list of things I want you to do to me, that I want to do together, but all you have to say is no, and we stop.” 

“Okay,” I said, I heard how breathy my voice was. 

“Turn around,” I did, “Kiss me,” and so I did. Dan and I had been making out heavily for a while now, nipping at each other's lips and grinding against each other. Dan was so pretty, panting and worked up. I was excited to see where this was going. 

“Phil,” Dan moaned thrusting upward. I trailed my lips down his neck, sucking slightly. 

“Please, more.” After more of this, I realized I was going to have to break up the party, I had had half of a bottle of wine and I needed to use the toilet. 

“Dan, I have to go to the toilet,” 

“Now?” 

“I had three glasses of Wine, Dan,” 

“So, you have to pee?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Pee on me.” 

My face must have been horrified, “What?” 

“Is it too weird? It was one of the things on the list and I figured," 

“Ah,” I said “Watersports? Really?” 

“It’s like marking your territory, Phil. I want you to claim me,” The look in Dan’s eyes held excitement, 

“You’re sure?” 

“Please,” He whined, “If you’re okay with it,” 

I didn’t see the appeal of this myself, but If Dan wanted me to I would. I stood up and Dan followed, “Look me in the eyes when you do it,” Dan said, so I did, I aimed for his stomach. He seemed to be really enjoying this, it wasn’t doing anything for me, but I am glad he was enjoying it. When I was finished Dan trailed his hand down his stomach, running his finger through the urine that was now dripping off of him. “Thank you,” He said in a small voice, I noticed he was rock hard. 

“Wow,” I said, “You really enjoyed that,” He moved towards me and pulled me against him, kissing me roughly as if to prove the point that, yes, he had enjoyed that. 

“I want you, Phil, please.” 

“Yes, Yes,” I moaned. Dan reached behind a candle and pulled out a bottle of lube, propping one of his legs up, he allowed me to watch as he prepped himself. Slowly his fingers were disappearing inside of him. “I want to ride you in this hot tub, Phil,” 

I swallowed and nodded watching his fingers increase in number and speed. “Christ, Dan, you are so hot,” 

“Mm, you like watching me open myself for you?” 

“Always,” 

“Sit on the bench,” I sat down as the jets softly beat against my sides, I watched him come closer, turn around so he was facing away, and slowly sink onto me. Once he had me inside of him, he looped one of his arms around my neck and turned his face so he could kiss me. 

I broke the kiss to catch my breath, I was so close and Dan seemed to be too, “God Dan, you are so good. I can’t last much longer.” 

“Good, I have been waiting for you,” Dan started to slam himself down on me more forcefully, “I want to feel you cum inside of me, hard, Phil,” 

“Oh God,” I was cumming harder than I have in a long time, Dan cried out and followed. He stilled, leaning against me for support, panting with his head tilted upward. I grasped him around his stomach, slowly rubbing my thumb up and down. “Love you,” I muttered into his ear, 

“I love you too, Phil.” After a few minutes, Dan pulled off of me and turned around, “Too weird?” 

“Ah,” I thought about it, “It was certainly not anything I ever aspired to do, but I’m glad you liked it,” 

He snorted, “That means you hated it,” 

“I didn’t hate the look on your face, or afterward,” 

“Point taken, thank you, thank you for indulging me.” 

“Are all the ideas on this list exotic?” 

“Well, I didn't rent a hotel room for Vanilla, Phil.” 

I laughed, “I suppose not. I am going to get out now, I’m starting to get wrinkly and I am hot,” 

“Yeah, you sure are,” 

“Haha,” I got up, stretching slightly. “Ugh, you’ve tired me out,” 

“Old man,” 

“Hey!” 

“Joking, you’d better get some sleep, Phily. I have big plans for you before our check out at 11:00 on Sunday.” He winked. 

“I’m kinda scared,” I said without really meaning too. 

“Don’t be, this is going to be fun Phily, after all, look how this ended, and I know for a fact a few of these you will enjoy.” 

“If you say so,” 

He got out and kissed me, “I do.” 

Dan woke me up, sucking on my nipples, I groaned. “Hey,” 

He pulled off only long enough to say “Morning,” 

“I see you’re up to no good,” 

“Mm” he hummed around me, I moaned. He trailed his mouth down my body to the waistband of my pants, his eyes fluttered to mine, asking permission. I nodded, raising my hips. 

“I want to suck you off,” 

“Yes, please,” 

“And then I want to share,” 

I took a deep breath, “Yeah, okay,” 

He smiled and started to lick his way around my cock, down its length, to my testicles. He sucked each one gently and then made his way back up and sucked the head of my cock into his mouth. 

“Oh my god Dan,” He took me fully into his mouth now, I could feel my tip pressing into the back of his throat. Then he started to bob up and down, fast and hard. My hands twisted in the sheet at my sides, he was always so good at giving head. “Yes, please,” I whimpered. Dan’s hand found its way to my testicles and he slowly started to massage them, just when I thought it couldn’t feel any better, his thumb started to circle my hole. “Fuck, Dan, I’m going to cum.” This encouraged him to speed up and suddenly I was cumming. I knew he had to have swallowed some, but he slid up, collecting the remaining in his mouth. He pulled off of me, moved closer and met me in a kiss. I tasted my saltiness on my tongue for only a moment before Dan took it back, swirling it around his mouth, then pushing it back into mine. Dan took it back one last time pulled away and swallowed the rest. I gulped. 

“See,” He said, smirking, “I told you that you would enjoy this weekend,” 

“Wow, yeah... that was really hot.” 

“Mm,” 

“Want me too?” 

“No, I have something I want to try, but you have to recover first. Besides. I’m hungry, we should get breakfast.” 

“Yeah, okay I could eat, but I need a shower first.” 

“Okay,” He looked at me, “Are you okay with me fucking you after breakfast?” 

“Yeah, I think that will be okay.” 

“Okay, clean yourself extremely well in the shower, Phil, I need you to be nice and clean for what I have planned.” 

“Should I be worried?” 

“Oh no, you are going to come very, very hard.” 

We went down to the restaurant and at breakfast, I have to admit my mind was not on the food, it was on seeing Dan’s face when he was inside of me. 

“You’re very quiet, but I can hear you thinking from here,” Dan said, 

“You painted me a very pretty mental picture for after breakfast plans, I can’t help it. You did this,” 

“Oh, excited, are we?” 

“Shut up,” I blushed 

We made our way back to the room, once the door was closed and locked, Dan looked at me, “Strip, now,” He demanded. I was already kicking off my shoes and meeting his request, “You are excited, aren’t you?” 

“Yes,” I admitted, I was already hard. 

“You cleaned yourself really well, right?” 

“Yes, of course, Dan. It’s not the first time I have bottomed.” 

“I know,” He approached me, cradling my face into his hands “Thank you for being willing to explore my kinks,” his breath tickled my lips. 

“Yeah,” I breathed “s’all right,” 

“You are so beautiful, Phil, lay down on the bed,” 

I did so, my heart was racing. “Should I stretch?” 

“Yes, please.” He handed me a bottle of lube; it was cherry. 

I laughed, “Feeling nostalgic?” 

He shrugged, “Maybe,” 

Dan entered me slowly, tenderly, kissing me deeply. He knew that I loved it when he started sex like this. I loved feeling protected and being “made love to.” Dan always called me a sap, but he indulged in this for me anyway. 

“You okay?” 

“Yes, it’s amazing,” Dan laid on top of me, wrapping his arms around me, still keeping with the slow gentle pace. 

“Love you,” He murmured. 

“I love you too Dan, so much.” Slowly Dan started to increase his pace, he now was holding himself up with his arms beside us. 

“Still okay?” 

“Yes, I’m good. Harder, please, oh god," he complied, aiming himself for my prostate when he hit it, my vision blurred, “Oh god, there, right there.” 

“I want you to come from this, Phil,”  
I moaned and started to meet his thrusts, I could smell sweat, Dan and cherries. It added to my arousal. “Yeah, just like that,” I looked up and Dan’s face didn’t disappoint, he was sweaty, a curl stuck to his forehead and his eyes were pure lust. 

“You’re so good, Phil, oh my god,” 

“Dan,’ I moaned. 

“I am going to cum inside you, Phil,” 

“Yes, please, oh god,” Dan sped up, all that could be heard now was grunts and skin slapping skin. “I’m so close, please,”  
“That’s right Phil, cum for me,” and suddenly I was, I was covering us both when Dan stilled, pulled back slightly and I could feel him cumming inside me. He looked me in the eyes the whole time. He pulled out quickly and was between my legs, 

“What?” I asked panting as I felt his breath at my hole, “Dan?” His mouth was now on me, his tongue poking inside, “Oh god,” I moaned, suddenly there was suction and I realized what he was doing. This wouldn’t have been something I would have enjoyed in Dan’s position, but the feeling of him sucking out his own cum was like nothing else. I realized I was close to another orgasm, “Oh god, Dan. I am going to cum again.” As Dan sucked, I heard a moan in his throat as my third orgasm of the day tore through me. Dan finished, and smiled at me, 

“So, that was good then?” 

“Oh my god,” was all I could say. 

“Once again, I will remind you I told you you’d like it.” 

Looking at the wet spot on the sheet where he was, I realized he had cum again too. “I didn’t realize that you were so kinky, Howell. We’ve been together for years, what gives?” 

“I guess I just feel comfortable enough with myself to explore now.” 

"I like being the guinea pig, but now I need to sleep again. You are taking all of my strength.”  
“We need to shower first and get the extra sheets out of the wardrobe. The cherry lube was a good idea, in theory, however, now the smell is not so great.” 

I laughed, but I couldn’t help but agree. 

I woke up around three, breakfast had long worn off. Dan was still sleeping peacefully, I watched him for a few moments before getting up. This weekend had already been wild for me and it wasn't over yet, we still had one more night ahead of us. I wasn’t sure if I was going to last, I wasn’t in my twenties anymore. I carefully got out of the bed and went to the lounge, flipping through channels mindlessly. I heard Dan moan as he stretched and got up. 

“Holy shit, I’m starving, are you hungry?” 

“Yes,” 

“Do you want to go downstairs again, or order Pizza?” 

“Let’s do Pizza, I don’t want to put clothing on again today if I don’t have too,” 

He laughed, “Okay Phil, Pizza it is.” 

We sat at the table in the Kitchen, eating Pizza. “Are you sore from earlier?” He asked me. I took stock of my body; it wasn’t that bad. “No, not really. I’m good.” 

“Good, I don’t want you hurt. I have more plans,” 

“I figured you might, but I am old, Dan.” 

“Oh hush, you’re not that old, and don’t worry, the things left on the list are less intense.”  
“Good, I'm not so sure I can keep up at this rate," 

“You love it and you know it,” 

“I love you, I know that,” 

His face softened, “Yeah, I know you do, thanks again for doing all this Phil,” 

I smiled. “Of course, as you have pointed out, it isn’t as if I am not having fun,” 

“Told ya so,” He sassed again. 

After Dinner we cuddled on the couch and watched television, this wasn’t part of the sexploration, but this was part of how Dan was. He was very tactile, though he didn't show this to anyone else. Not that I was complaining, I loved snuggling him. About an hour later Dan stood up and stretched, “Our activities continue,” He said, “Meet me in the bedroom in 30, okay?” 

“Okay, what do I need to do?” 

“Just be naked,” He winked at me and headed to the bathroom. I really hoped that Dan wasn’t downplaying the extensiveness of the rest of the night. I wanted to please him, but I was tired. After thirty minutes I started to undress, walking to the bedroom. When I entered Dan was laid out on the bed, his face flushed and he was vigorously stretching himself. 

“God you look hot like that,” I said, sitting next to him on the bed. Beside him was a large dildo, at the end of it there was a fist. It was large, larger than I was. “Fisting?” I asked, 

“Yeah, I didn’t think I could take your whole hand, so I compromised, that counts, doesn’t it?” 

“Of course, it does,” 

“Good, because I want you to fist me.” 

“You're sure? This is larger than I am,” 

“That’s the point, Phil,” 

“Right, I just don’t want to hurt you,” 

“I want it to hurt, at least a little.” 

“Oh,” 

“Please, fist me, Phil,” he said, spreading his legs wide, handing me the object. 

“You need to tell me what to do,” 

“Yeah, okay, start slow,” I grabbed the lube and applied quite a bit, then I slowly inserted the blunt tip, I watched as Dan stretched around it, slowly, 

“Oh my god,” He gasped, I watched his face contort, his eyes rolled back into his head. “It’s so big, the stretch Phil, It’s amazing. Deeper,” I pushed it in further now half of the “fist” was inside Dan, I had to admit my cock was rock hard watching him take it. 

“Fuck, this is so hot, Dan,” 

“More,” I kept pushing it in at a steady pace, his face was blissed out and he was sweating. 

“Still okay?” 

“Fuck, yes.” As the fist disappeared completely into Dan, I let out a moan. 

“It’s all the way in Dan, you take it so well,” I pushed the heel of my hand into my cock, moaning at the contact. 

“Fuck me with it, Phil, please,” I started moving it in and out, slowly. “No, really fuck me Phil!” so I did. I was mesmerized watching it penetrate him. “Fuck, it’s so big,” Dan’s legs started to shake, 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yes, keep going, I’m going to cum, Phil. Fist me harder, oh god,” I was fucking him harder now, a string of “Uh, uh, uh” was coming from Dan’s mouth every time it went in and out, “oh please,” he begged. 

“You’re so fucking hot, Dan,” 

“Oh my god,” Dan’s scream made me jump slightly, he started to cum, hard. His cock jumped with every spurt of cum, covering his stomach, chest and even bouncing off of his chin. He was moaning low in his throat, as he stopped cumming, I stilled the dildo and slowly started to withdraw it, he hissed when it popped out. 

“I’m sorry,” 

“Don’t be,” he said breathlessly, “That was fucking amazing.” 

“You looked so good Dan, but I bet you are going to hurt tomorrow,” 

“Probably, still worth it,” He laid still for a few minutes, catching his breath. “Now, for the final act,” he handed me the lube, “I want you to fuck my thighs,” 

“Really?” 

“Yes, feel,” He took my hands running them up his legs, they were silky smooth. 

“Did you shave your legs?” 

“Yes, I did,” 

“I can’t believe I didn’t realize,” 

“You were looking at my ass, Phil, not my legs.” He snorted “I really want you to get off using my body.” 

“Yes,” I took the lube and coated my cock, I lined myself up, “How do you want me to do this,” 

“This one is on you, Phil, I want you to do whatever feels the best for you. Make yourself feel good using me,” 

“Fuck,” Dan brought his legs together, tightly. I rubbed the smooth skin once more before I lined myself up, I looked back up at him, 

“Go ahead, baby, make yourself feel good.” 

I moaned loudly and I slid my slick cock in between his legs, “Oh my god, this feels incredible” 

“You like my shaved legs, Phil?” 

“Oh my god, yes,” I was slowly dragging my cock in and out of the crease between his legs. This felt so sensual, so intimate, “Dan,” I moaned, “I love you,” 

“I love you too, Phil. Does it feel good?” 

“I can’t even explain it, this is, so much,” I started to speed up, moaning louder. “I’m not going to last long, Dan,”  
“You don’t have too; this is for you. You cum whenever you want. This is all at your pace,” 

I sped up, then slowed down allowing myself to feel the skin of his legs on my cock. “I love this, Dan, so much,” 

“Yeah? Are you going to make a mess of my legs, Phil?” 

I moaned and sped up again, “oh god, Dan, I’m going to cum,” 

“I want it, cum for me Phil,” My entire body shook as I came, I pulled out and came all over his pretty thighs. When I was done, I rolled to the side, breathing heavy. 

“That was intense,” Dan said, pulling me up onto his chest, running his hand through my hair. 

“Yeah, and wonderful.” I felt really close to Dan after this, him holding me was exactly what I needed. 

When I woke up, I was sticky and sweaty, Dan was still asleep, It was shortly after 2:00 AM. I kissed Dan awake, “Hey, we should shower,” 

“No, don’t wanna,” 

“We’re gross and sticky, up,” 

“Ugh,” He shifted and stilled. 

“Sore?” 

He blushed, “Yeah,” 

“We should take a bath, then,” I got up and prepared it, Dan limped in a short time later. “Are you seriously hurt?” 

“No, I’m okay. I’ll be better after I'm in the water.” 

As I held him close to me in the bath, I ran my fingers soothingly through his curls. “So, did you check off everything on the list?” 

“All the good ones anyway,” 

“Good,” I kissed the top of his head, 

“Thank you for being so open and accepting about this, you haven't taken the piss, not once. 

“No,” I said chuckling, “But you did,” 

“For fuck sake,”

**Author's Note:**

> Phew, that was a smut fest, huh? There were a few things on this list that took me a while to wrap my head around to be able to write, but I did it. (Yay me!)
> 
> Bingo Card:  
Hot tub  
Watersports  
Snowballing  
Fleching  
Fisting  
Marathon Sex  
Intercrural


End file.
